


Living the Brazilian Boy Life.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: How to build a home in a graveyard. [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Canon-Typical Violence, Mild Language, Multi, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Serial Killers, Time Travel, Trans Male Character, everyone is probably going to need therapy, timeline what timeline?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: In the disappearance of Steph Cassandra has taken over the mantle of Batgirl and the Asclepius case which isn't all that it seems.Damian's secrets are forced into the light along with a secret not his own.And there's time travel - what fun.





	Living the Brazilian Boy Life.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: NONE OF THIS WILL MAKE ANY SENSE UNLESS YOU'VE READ THE PREVIOUS PARTS OF THE SERIES.

"I'm surprised you came." 

Dark eyes glare but none the less Talia took the tea cup offered unto her. "You will come to find most matters are nothing to a mother when compared to a serious threat to her children, but you already knew that did you not?"

"Most would not consider Ra's al Ghul to be most matters and to be easily swatted to the side," Waller comments as she mixed stevia into her cup of mint tea. 

There it was - Talia's expression shifts to uncomfortableness before a faux coldness blanketed and smothered the tell. "A young detective has caught his eye and he has been busy with his," her mouth twisted in distaste, "affections." 

"Which is why I asked you here."

"I am came here today because of your project has grown out of your control," Talia corrects the younger woman. 

Waller only smiled in return before raising the cup of tea to her lips.

[\\]

He's asleep, head cradled against Jason's leather jacket and Damian's bloodied hands wrapped against one and another, when the car stops. Despite his callousness earlier Jason had let the kid sleep in his arms. 

Carful so not to the jostle the kid Jason leaned slightly forward and opened the door before he stepped out. Of course Dick's on him before the minute is up. Hell he's on Jason even before Bruce has the chance to slam the door to the car. 

"Move," Jason growls out, ready to kick one of Dick's legs to get the older man to get out of his space. Of course golden boy doesn't listen to him until Alfred chimes in for the dick to stop pestering him. It isn't till he puts Damian down for Alfred to look over that Jason really speaks and relives the curiosity gnawing at him. (It isn't smart to ask such important questions while someone is driving even if that someone is Bruce.) 

"Did you fucking know?" Jason asks, helmet still donned as he looks at Bruce. He's never cared before despite there being another replacement but now he does. (How could he not? Another dead kid of Bruce's, if Damian's incoherent crying is anything to go by.)

"Of what?" Bruce asks as Jason begins to walk up to Bruce. Maybe he didn't. Maybe he's lying - maybe Bruce knew and warped the truth to something he can live with. 

(Just another soldier lost in his war.) 

It's that thought that makes Jason reach out to Bruce and choke him, thumbs digging his trachea as the rest of his eight fingers dig into his throat. (It's a nicer way to die than what Jason or the replacement's replacement got.) There's yelling (loud and indiscernible) from the others as Bruce easily gets out from his hold after elbowing the side of Jason's throat. Then there are arms around him, holding him in not love or comfort (it would be a lie, it's always a lie) but to protect to Bruce. As if Bruce needs any fucking protection - it's them that need to be protected from Bruce; his toy soldiers always get broken and he never does anything to stop it from happening again and it always happens again. 

Jason, Stephanie, and now Terrance. Or maybe Terrance was before the Brown girl but Jason doesn't know; Jason - the person who would actually get shit done - never knows. He hadn't known about Stephanie until her disappearance and now she might be dead again. Thinking about the Brown girl doesn't help his anger in this moment as Dick still refuses to let him go. 

(It's not like he has a choice in thinking about her. Jason been dreaming about her for a while now but it's different than what real-) 

"He doesn't know," Dick vehemently swears to Jason as though that makes it better and Jason wants to laugh at Dick like the Joker had laughed as he beaten Jason with a crowbar infront of Shelia, his mother, who had just kept smoking (just another parent who hadn't cared) before their death. 

"You know," Jason manages to say despite the harsh laughter he lets out. 

He doesn't need to see Dick to know his eyes had softened because the golden boy's grip has became lax against him. In front of them both replacement and Bruce, the 'smart' ones of the family, are left confused; Alfred is too busy treating the kid's hands to order calmness or for them to stop gawking about. 

Eventually Jason stops laughing.

[\\]

His body straightens like that of a released bow string when he sees her; the detective was better at hiding his surprise at Cassandra's appearance than most men on the GCPD were. Though it apparently was not a sudden appearance: he had an extra cup of coffee which he now reaching out to her - he had been waiting for her. 

Cassandra's eyes flicker to the steaming cup and to the GCPD detective (hair isn't styled in a tousle men and boys like but from 'bed head', the darkness of his the skin under his eyes have grown seen she's last seen him, and last but not least he needs a shower - he's too strong to odor). Gingerly she accepts the warm cup only because Stephanie- call me Steph, Cass can hear her say - worked with this Detective Gage before. 

"You're not her so I don't know how you like yours," he said as he fished out some packets of both sugar and artificial sugar from his pocket before holding it to her. 

Cassandra tilts her head, strands from the blonde wig falling onto her shoulder at the movement, "Thank you." 

But she did not open the sugar or stevia packets that the man have gifted her with.  
Cassandra wanted to least try the coffee on its own merit before deciding it needed more. It was warm and painfully sharp in bitterness but Cassandra did not spit it out. One did not lightly waste food and drink when having been deprived of it beforehand in their life. 

"How could you tell?" Cassandra finally asks as she is choosing from the packaged sugar and artificial sugar. 

"She quips," Gage answers before handing her a case file. "You don't." 

That may be the truth but it was not the whole truth. Cassandra had watched over them before - he acted like some (not all but some) men do when interested in a woman. Of course he would figure out Cassandra was pretending to be this Batgirl. 

"That and earlier this week you saved me instead of getting me killed." There was humor in his eyes - one between him and Stephanie, Cassandra was sure instead of some pop culture joke she had yet to learn. 

Gently Cassandra set her cup down so she could begin to look through the newest case file for the Asclepius case. It was grim sight even for her. Cassandra's mouth twisted as her eyes scan the photos of the newest child's corpse. There was no before photo to look at, to compare to because, like the boys before, he was undefinable after what the serial killer had done to him. It was a painful thing to dwell on - there were many children in Gotham. Not all of them could be from a family that cared and was still unaware of his fate. To be remembered but not cared for...

Cassandra closed the case file before grabbing her cup of coffee. The opened stevia packets had been shoved in one of her utility belt pockets along with the unopened sugar packets so she would not be littering. Before she could get up from the hood of the car Gage spoke, "I know this takes precedence but I'm pretty sure Batgirl isn't resting from some injury. Are any of you still looking for her - do you think her disappearance is linked to this case? We were working on it before her disappearance."

Before Cassandra could speak his radio went off about a museum robbery. Cassandra looked down at the file under her elbow and the cup of coffee in the other. The others were in the cave - even the Red Hood - Oracle had reported earlier and because of that Cassandra handed the items back to Gage so he could store them in his car until she could get back to pick them up. 

"We will find her," Cassandra promised before leaving the police detective with the coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> * How did I do writing Cass? 
> 
> * Really sorry for the very late update. 
> 
> * Detective Gage is an actually character - he's in the Steph's Batgirl comics. 
> 
> * If you have any questions about the tags feel free to ask - I will answer them without spoiling.


End file.
